


How I Wonder

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said of a man being in awe of the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Wonder

Sometimes it was hard to stop glorifying her.

While he knew it was just the lovelight in his eyes, knew for a fact that Dawn wasn't perfect, it was just so  _easy_  for Sunny to gloss over her flaws, to make her seem like an unattainable ideal. To make the thought that she would never love him more bearable, because really, why would such a flawless creature choose  _him_ , out of everyone in the world?

But she  _did_  choose him. And she was far from flawless.

Dawn snored. She kicked in her sleep. She interrupted people when they were talking, though she usually apologized. She was also clumsy when she wasn't in the air, stumbling and bumping into walls nearly every time they walked together. On a more physical level, her teeth were uneven. Her elbows were always rough with barely-healed scabs, from banging into things. Her skin burned easily, if she forgot to put on a special sun balm. In truth, she was  _full_  of flaws, far from the goddess he'd mounted on her pedestal, so far out of his reach.

And by god, did he love everything about her.

For her part, if Dawn noticed his own flaws, she never said anything. Never pointed out how small he was next to her. Never commented on the scent of dirt that always tended to linger, no matter how hard he tried to imitate a fairy's more floral smell. Never seemed embarrassed by how loud he was, by how silly some of his ideas could be. She just took everything in stride, let the flow of their lives move her, and she never loved him any less.

There were still those moments, when he'd find himself staring at her in wonder. When the light would hit her just right, making all her hard edges soft and ethereal. But the moments eventually passed, leaving him dazzled and off-balance, for her to catch when he inevitably toppled over.

"What am I going to do with you?" She chided gently, hands lingering on his hips as she hovered next to him, chin resting on his shoulder. With anyone else, he'd be embarrassed. With Dawn, he only laughed.

"I'd suggest a harness, but that might be a little too much." She snorted, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. 

"I'll take it into consideration." She replied, pecking him on the cheek, their faces too close for her to resist. Sunny smiled to himself, pleased.

When it came down to it, perfect or flawed, Dawn loved him just as much as he loved her. And  _that_  was certainly wonderful.


End file.
